Dark Reality
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: It has been a few years since the survivors escaped the horrors of Kurosu, but now in the world they love can't protect them and they need to save it from the darkness. Sequal to Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless D: Okay people, the sequel to Dark World is out, and there's going to be more of the stuff you like, if you haven't read Dark World then you won't understand this, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

><p>(I'll start with the worldly stuff before the characters)<p>

It has been three years since the Genin were taken by Kurosu and his band of possessed humans; many things have changed in the world apart from the survivors. Part of the Fire country and Wind have stopped communications, harvest, nothing, the new Hokage known as Tsunade that took over when the Third retired and gave the position to her had sent ninja there, everything was silent, meaning that no one came back to tell them.

They'd stopped sending anyone near there in fear that they would be lost and didn't bother to send anyone to investigate in fear of losing another ninja. But they didn't know that the silent area was growing, consuming all life that got near it and soon consumed small villages and Inn's of the like that no one would notice, until they lost the large marketing village that Tsunade was born in.

They now knew that it was some sort of invasion and had to prepare for it and sent word to the other hidden villages to warn them of the intended danger.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A man with black hair, brown eyes and ripped clothes that are covered in mud was running in fear through the woods, knowing that if he stopped then it will be the end of his life, he was in absolute fear and needed to get out of the darkness in order to survive. A small group of people dropped down onto the road when they saw the man running for his life and thought they could help. "Are you alright sir?" The leader asked as the man ran towards them.

"Get out of my way! I want to live!" He yells and tries to push past but a small brown hair and long scarf Genin grabbed him.

"Calm down Mister, we're just here to help." He says, not noticing the world around them go darker.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yells and tries to punch the kid but froze in fear as he looked behind the Genin; the others looked to see a man standing there in a black cloak and a hood covering his head.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, but received no answer.

"...Umm...Ebisu Sensei...I don't feel right..." The Genin with glasses says, going white.

"...Blood..." The man in the cloak says, making everyone look at him.

"What?" Ebisu asks.

"I wish for blood...but I'll kill you later..." He says and raises his head and black smoke shot from his face and consumed Ebisu and disappeared, leaving the three Genin and man in shock.

"What the hell did you do to Ebisu!" The one with the scarf yells.

"And who are you?" The cloaked man asks.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! And I'm going to be the Seventh Hokage!" He yells and gets ready to attack.

"...Well...you remind me of a person called Naruto..." The cloaked man says making him stop.

"You know big bro?" Konohamaru asks.

"Yeah...he's one of the people that escaped and destroyed my home...but...I think I can bring him to me with you..." The cloaked man chuckles and black smoke appeared behind Konohamaru; a person jumped up and pulled him down into the smoke gaining a swearing Konohamaru.

The others were now afraid and was about to run but saw several people with gray skin around them with evil smirks. "W-What d-do we d-do now?" The girl with orange hair asked in fear.

"You'll be for my fun while I wait for Naruto...that bastard..." The cloaked man said.

"Who are you!" The Genin with glasses yells.

"Me? You can simply call me the new Yami master Kei." He says and drops his hood to show a person in his late teens and blue hair, his skin now grey and seemed to rot while his eyes looked as though they weren't there. He waved his hand and the two Genin sunk into darkness screaming in fear and Kei walked towards the muddy man who was on his knees sobbing like a baby. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you...but you are going to do a mission for me..." He said.

Kei grabbed the man's face, opened his mouth along with his and black smoke escaped Kei's mouth and entered the other mans mouth, he started to struggle in fear and pain but slumped after a few second. Kei dropped him and he fell flat faced on the floor, after a minute he rose and looked at Kei with a smirk. "How may I serve Master?" The man grinned and showed black eyes that showed evil.

Xxxxx

In the slightly peaceful village of Konohagakure, the survivors of the Chunin exam massacre as the people called it tried to live normal lives, although it was easier said than done. But they now did benefit from the experience, Gaara and Mieko had grown very close and hardly left each other as they lived in Sunagakure, even Shikamaru was in good contact with Temari. Naruto and Hinata had also became close...very close...as in they were quite literally inside one another right now disturbing the neighbors with the loud noises, who'd have thought Hinata would be that loud? Sakura and Lee had also become close...but not that close, they were happy being with one another. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't doing as good to ignore this and had been training hard the usual.

Everything was going well for them, they all reached Chunin and some even reached Jounin while Gaara was a candidate for being the next Kazekage. (It's pretty much the same but with Naruto and Sasuke as a Chunin)Little did they know that the darkness that they escaped from and tried to forget was heading their way.

Xxx

The two Chunin were waiting very bored at the western main gate. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." One began.

"A tree." The second one said.

"You're really good at this game." The first one said sarcastically.

The other one was about to reply but noticed someone walking slowly towards them. "We've got company." The second one told him.

After a few minutes they see that the person is muddy, bloody and exhausted, he collapsed and the two gate guards rushed to the person and shocked by his condition. "Go get a medic here now!" The first one yells and the second one vanishes.

Xxxxx

After an hour Tsunade wondered into the injured mans room and saw that he was awake now, she also saw three ANBU and a nurse in the room while she walked up to him. "Who are you and what happened to you?" She asked, hoping to get some answers.

The man looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Where's Sarutobi?" He asked.

"He's retired...why?" She asked.

"Because I have news about the recant blight that has taken over the west of the Fire country...and it concerns him...I won't speak until he's here." The man said, this made Tsunade angry but she needed to know what he was talking about and sent one of the ANBU to retrieve him.

After several minutes, the Third Hokage wondered in with his large walking stick, looking tired as he looked at the man in bandages. "What does this have to do with me?" Sarutobi asked, yawning from being woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Your grandson Konohamaru has been taken..." The man says while looking down, making the old man look shocked and angry. "...Oh...by the way...Kei sends his regards..." The man smirked and shows his face, revealing black eyes and his skin was now more grey, Sarutobi reacted and slammed his walking stick into the man and pinned him there before the others reacted.

"W-What is this Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked, feeling dark chakra coming from the man.

"Naruto and the others that survived the Chunin exam massacre said that they were taken by men with black eyes and grey skin!" He tells them, nearly chocking the man.

"You! Go get Naruto and bring him here!" Tsunade ordered the remaining ANBU who nodded and vanished as she made her way to her former Sensei to help him keep the man down.

After a few minutes Naruto and the ANBU appeared, but the ANBU looked beaten to hell and back and Naruto was half naked. "What the hell's going on!" Naruto yells in annoyance, he soon sees the grey man and pales by his features.

"Naruto! Is this one of the people that took you!" Tsunade asks, easily holding down the man.

"N-No...but it is one of them." Naruto says in disbelief.

"Where's my grandson!" Sarutobi yells, wanting to kill the man right now.

"H-He's been t-taken by K-Kei! My master w-wants t-those that e-escaped his world t-to c-come to h-him!" The man yells, finding it hard to breathe.

The others stopped using so much force on the man to let him breathe, but Naruto appeared and started slamming his fist into the man's skull. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY REMAINING FRIENDS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto yells in anger, Tsunade managed to push him back.

The man coughed up blood and found it hard to talk. "If you...don't come...then we'll...kill all...our prisoners...and invade...this country...after we...kill all...the other...villages..." The man said in pain.

"Yeah! You and what army!" Naruto yells.

"The army...of the...undead and...possessed..." The man chuckles. "Master's been...busy after...you escaped..."

"Yeah? Well I'm the one man army! I only need to summon an army of shadow clones and you'll all be dead!" Naruto yells at him.

"But if...you don't...come to...him, he'll...kill everyone...even Konohamaru..." He chuckled.

"I say kill the bastard!" Naruto yells.

"As much as I would love to Naruto...I can't, we have to get all the information from this man." Sarutobi says, still wanting to kill the man.

"You have...to bring...everyone that...escaped, or else...we'll attack...your village..." He says, but Naruto vanished and punched the man one more time, knocking him out.

"I'll go alone, I'll kill these bastards." Naruto says and tries to leave but Tsunade grabbed Naruto before he left.

"Naruto, as much power as you've got...you can't go alone, we've had more experienced ninja go there and vanish, and I don't want to lose you to." She says.

"She's right, I'll go to." Sarutobi says, making everyone look at him in shock. "We'll take any volunteers and head out to eradicate the enemy." He says.

"B-But S-Sensei..." Tsunade said, not believing what she heard.

Sarutobi chucked since Tsunade hasn't called him Sensei in years. "We'll be fine, I need to save my grandson and we've got to protect the Fire country." He says, she was about to protest but he spoke again. "What if Nawaki was alive and it was Nawaki instead of Konohamaru...do you think it would be any different to how you'd feel?" He asked.

Tsunade just looked sad, knowing she would do the same as he would but knew Sarutobi would help her to save him. "Very well Sensei...I'll call for an ordinance with all the Leaf ninja right away." She says, making Sarutobi smile.

Xxxxx

Tsunade stood in front of the large room full of ninja with her Sensei and Naruto standing next to her. "You're all probably wondering why I've called you here!" She yelled. "We've just received information about the loss of communication from what was called the Dark Zone." She says, making all the ninja look in disbelief and started asking questions about whether or not their family was safe or what was going on. "This information came from a man that was a supposed survivor...but it turned out that he was working with the enemy whether or not he was aware of it or not." She says, making them look confused and some wanting to know if it was one of their family.

"Why are we talking about it when we should be going to wipe the enemy out to save as many people as we can?" One of the ninja yells, gaining several cheers of support of that question.

"That's another issue we need to tell you...the enemy are apparently survivors of the people that were involved with the Chunin Exam Massacre and some of the apparent deaths listed by the surviving Shinobi known as Nobu Kawachi!" She says while making everyone that knew the people yell in anger, thinking that they were all killed. "And they may have gained greater numbers than last time! Some of them may even be family members or people that you knew!" She yells, making everyone go silent of a second until they were outraged by what she was accusing some of the people they may know to be working for the enemy now.

Naruto walked up and raised his hand to silents the people, after a minute they quieted down. "I know that you don't want to think about it...but the enemy have the power to possess people! And they give them power that can make a Genin into a powerful Jounin!" He yells while making them all looked surprised by this. "We are in need for volunteers to go in and wipe out the enemy...but you should be warned that you may run into a loved one or someone that you knew and may try to kill you!" He says, making them all look nervous now by the thought.

"Is there any way to save their youthful spirits?" A curtain man in green yells right next to another green guy that looked scared by the thought of facing them again.

"Not as far as we're aware...I'm the only one that got possessed and escaped it! But that's only because of the Nine Tailed Beast inside me!" He yells, not wanting to give them false hope. (In this, everyone in the village know and many of them accepted it since he was personal friend with the surviving Hokage's)

The Third Hokage steps forward and calls. "We need volunteers to go out and wipe out the enemy! But you should know that this is a suicidal mission and that we need many people here to defend the village should we fail!" He yells, making everyone look nervous by this. "If you wish to volunteer! Then step forward and make a line in front of those that don't wish to go!" He tells them.

After a minute, people start walking forward and Naruto recognised them as the people that he knew very well, after a few minutes no one else stepped forward, the three were surprised by how little want to go, even though most of them wanted blood a minute ago. "We'll be going through the volunteers to decide if they are allowed to come or not!" The Hokage yells, seeing a stupid Genin or two that stepped forward as well.

The three went to one end and started going through them to see if they'd be acceptable, Guy and Lee stood there ready and waiting, but Lee seemed to be questioning whether he should go or not. "You're three are allowed." Tsunade said while gaining a thrust of victory from Guy while Lee was confused about three.

Lee looked next to him and was surprised to see Sakura with him. "Sakura-Chan? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to fight them bastards that tried to kill me." Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Please Sakura-Chan, I don't want you to get hurt, otherwise I won't forgive myself." Lee pleaded.

"How do you think I feel if you go alone without me?" Sakura asked, not wanting to have Lee go without her.

"I'll be fine Sakura-Chan..." Lee said, wanting to believe those words, but would probably feel better knowing Sakura would be safe. "I'll work harder than I ever have before to survive to see you again, that's a promise." He said, giving her the thumbs up.

She smiled and could understand his feelings. "Alright Lee..." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Tsunade, I decided that I won't go." She said.

"Alright Sakura." Tsunade nodded, she looked at the next person and glared at a Genin. "No." She said and moved to the next one, she looked at Anko and smiled. "I should have known." She laughs.

"Would you expect me to stand and wait while fighting's going on?" She asked.

"Okay, you're allowed." She said and moved to the next one and shook her head to another Genin. "Shikamaru? I'm surprised that you're volunteering to do something." She chuckled.

"I'm being forced to by Nobu here...what a drag." He says as Tsunade looked next to him and saw Nobu, he still had messy brown hair but was wearing a full Shinobi uniform and his blade was now on his back.

"I'm letting you both go on the mission." Gaining a nod from the two, she continued moving to the next and was surprised to see Asuma and Kurenai arguing with each other. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm going on the mission." Kurenai tells Tsunade.

"No you're not, you're pregnant." Asuma tells her.

"But these bastards killed most of my Genin!" She yells.

"They killed most of mine as well!" Asuma yelled.

"So I deserve the right to kill them as much as you do!" She yelled back.

"But if something happens..." He says sadly.

"I want to..." She says.

"Kurenai...you can't go because of the child." Tsunade said sadly, making Kurenai look annoyed and sad.

"Don't worry...I'll make them suffer more for you." Asuma says, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks..." She smiles and kisses him before leaving.

Tsunade nodded at Asuma to show he's going and moves on.

Naruto was surprised to see Kotetsu and Izumo standing there. "Why are you guys volunteering?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We enjoy working with Asuma, plus we saw so little come up and we want to help out." Izumo says.

"Alright..." Naruto says as Tsunade accepts them and moves on, he then couldn't help but grin as he sees Kakashi and Sasuke standing there, Tsunade didn't even react and just marked them down and went to the guy that Kakashi introduced as Yamato, but he first called him Tenzo for some reason but moved on.

Tsunade said no to three more Genin's before seeing the next one, they walked to two Inuzuka's arguing. "He was my brother!" The younger one says in annoyance.

"And my child! You're the only one to keep the rest of the clan in check if I die!" The older one says in annoyance, trying to end it there, the younger one sighs and walked away in annoyance.

"...You're allowed Tsume." Tsunade says, Naruto then recognised her as Kiba's mother and had a sad face when he passed her.

Naruto was shocked to see the last one to be Hinata. "Hinata! You're not coming." Naruto said before Tsunade responded.

"I-I want to help." She said, trying to look determined.

"But I nearly killed you last time." He whispered so only he and the three near him could hear.

"I'm s-stronger then last t-time." Hinata said.

"I know...but you can't come." Naruto said, sounding sad.

"B-But I-I want t-to." She replied, tears in her eyes now.

"...Please don't come." He pleaded to her. "I don't want you hurt or in danger." He whispered, tears also in his eyes, everyone that could see was shocked by Naruto having tears in his eyes, Hinata looked down and stepped forward and kissed Naruto passionately before leaving the room and a shocked/sad Naruto.

"...Alright, we've got our volunteers, you are all dismissed and every one of the volunteers will meet up at the west gate!" She yells. "Don't forget your equipment!" She yells

Xxxxx

In an underground base, a man covered in bandages stood in front of a small army he controlled, he looked down on one of the youngest with pale skin and straight black hair. "You'll be known as Sai, your mission will be to go along with the group and report what you find, and if possible...try to negotiate with the supposed enemy." The old man said. "The ones here will be sent to the border of the Dark Zone and wait for further actions, if they don't wish to negotiate and or kill Sai...you'll are to advance and kill all enemy you see." He said, gaining agreeing voices from the small army which made the old man smile.

Xxxxx

The group of Shinobi stood ready for action after they were told the whole situation and didn't care whether or not they came back...with a few exceptions. "I wish you well and may the-" Tsunade began but was interrupted by a voice behind her; she turned and then had an angry face when she saw her worst enemy. "Danzo..." She said with venom.

"Hello to you to princess Tsunade, I've come here to give you help." He said, making her glare at him but noticed the teenage boy next to him.

"The only way you can help is if you had that brat kill you." She said.

"...humorous...I'm letting one of my best ninja join your mission to eliminate the enemy." He said.

"And that would help?" She asked.

Before Danzo could reply, Sarutobi spoke up. "Your help would be appreciated." Sarutobi said, hoping that he was finally going to help by his means, but wasn't going to let his guard down to be safe.

"But..." Tsunade began but saw her teacher's look and just nodded. "Very well, I'll have to go over the mission with him." She said.

"No need, I've already done so." Danzo smiled, this made Tsunade look suspicious as the guy in black walked towards the group.

"Hello, my name's Sai." He smiled in his fake smile.

"This guy's creepier then Kakashi smiling while reading his book." Naruto said, making a few people chuckle at the comment.

"Alright team, you know your mission, be careful and may the will of fire go with you." She said and they all nodded before leaving through the gate, no one noticed when a few beetles flew near them and flew into the forest.

Xxxxx

About half an hour away and the said beetles landed on a person who was sitting patiently as the bugs entered through the opening on his face. "They appear to have left with more people then were asked...but they are missing a couple of people. Why you ask? Because my insects didn't sense Hinata and Sakura, so we'll have to take them by force." He said as he stood up.

The person was wearing a large jacket that covered more of his face, he had a hood covering the top of his head, he also had brown trousers and black goggles that made it harder to see his face, or what little you could see. He turned to see the person next to him who was wearing oversized gray dirty clothes, very dirty ripped bandages that covered most of his body the hid what skin could be seen other than an eye. "We should move at night then...shouldn't take too long." He said as he saw the sun setting now.

"Yes...I believe that Kei and Aya are waiting till it's nightfall as well." The other one replied as he leaned against a tree.

Xxxxx

It was close to late in the night, Hinata as eating dinner with Sakura, not wanting to be alone until Naruto was in her arms again. "How are you enjoying your meal?" Sakura asked.

"I-It's lovely...but it's very filling." She said.

"Yeah...Lee has to train constantly and he needs something filling very fast." Sakura chuckled, making Hinata smile.

Hinata was about to talk more but started hearing zapping noises and sees the bug zapper going zap every few seconds. "A lot of b-bugs t-tonight." Hinata comments.

Sakura looks and nods. "Yeah...but then again it is mating season for insects this time of year." Sakura says.

"Yeah..." She says, there was a knock on the door and it being Sakura's house went to go answer it, she opened the door to see someone in a large coat that seemed dirty, she recognised him as an Aburame. '...Or that explains the bugs...' She thought. "Can I help you?"

"Long time no see Sakura." He said, Sakura recognised him as a male but didn't recognise him.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" She asked while trying to see through the gap in his clothing.

He lifted his hand and opened the gap so half of his face could be seen, Sakura slowly recognised him and slowly paled, and she soon slowly closed the door and walked back to Hinata. She was again shocked when she saw Hinata struggling with a man covered in bandages, she then came back to reality and charged at the man, and he saw her coming and dodged when she swung at him. "S-Sakura! W-What's g-going on!" She yelled, knowing she seen this man before.

The man raised his right arm and smashed it against the wall, making a metal clank that soon made the two grab hold of their ears in pain and collapse. "I'm surprised how weak you girls are." The man said and the door was smashed down as the other man walked in.

Hinata looked in horror when she recognised the person in the large jacket. "S-Shino..." She whispered before throwing up.

"Aww...the girls recognised you, but they didn't recognise me." The bandaged man laughed.

"They wouldn't recognise you, why you ask? Because I have been in their lives for years while you were only known for a few weeks at most." Shino said.

"Quit nit picking." The man replied as black smoke escaped his body. "Let's leave before we're found out." He says as Shino knocked out the two girls.

Xxxxx

Two people in cloaks were standing on a very large stone wall, overlooking a well constructed village made of sand. "Beautiful...shame we're going to have to destroy it soon." The shorter one said, revealing that it was a girl, she then sighed.

"Yes...but we've got to find our targets before we cause a commotion." The other one said and looked behind him to see a dozen other people, waiting for the command. "We're moving out now." He says and steps off the ledge.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hoped you enjoyed it, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless D: Very sorry for the late update, I decided to update this but I've won't be updating this for a while but I do hope you enjoy this, also if there are some that may have noticed, I've updated most of my other stories since today in England it's the 22nd and I'm now 19, that's my gift to all of you even though it'll probably say 21st on the update. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Inside the village Sunagakure, Gaara was within the Kazekage's office doing office work, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Gaara says and a woman with white hair and was a little older than Gaara enter wearing an overcoat that covered her body.<p>

"I'll never get used to this temperature change." She says as she shivered, Gaara didn't respond since he assumed Mieko will get used to the heat and cold during the night soon. "I missed you today." She smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Gaara smiled as he turned to her and kissed her on the lips and held it there for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. "Sorry, there's been a lot of paperwork and I've got to do it to become the Kazekage." Gaara sighs.

"It's alright, I don't mind as long as I can still do this." She smiles and kisses Gaara.

A large explosion was heard outside, making Mieko jump as the building shook violently, and an ANBU quickly appeared in the room as objects smashed into the ground. "Lord Gaara! The village has been attacked by a small group of people and the Shinobi are having difficulty trying to wipe them out!" The ANBU yelled.

Gaara quickly placed his gourd on his back as two more ANBU appeared in the room. "You two protect Mieko! Take her with the rest of the citizens into the safe bunker!" Gaara orders the two newcomers. "Take me to where I need to go." Gaara ordered the first one.

"Yes Lord Gaara!" The three said as the first ANBU vanished with Gaara in a whirlwind of sand.

"Follow us please." One of the ANBU asked Mieko, she nodded and quickly followed them as they exited the room.

Xxx

The three were close to the main exit from the Kazekage's tower but suddenly someone was thrown through the door and skidded across the floor and stopped a few feet away from the three as they stared in shock. A dark figure walked through the door and had a strange dark aura around the figure, the figure stepped into the light and Mieko stared in horror as she recognised the person. "Hello Mieko, I haven't seen you for a few years." A red haired, deathly gray skinned woman with several scars on her face said.

"I-I thought you w-were dead Aya..." Mieko said.

"Me? How could you think that?" Aya smirked as the light seemed to get dimmer. "I am here to take you from this world of light."

One of the ANBU charged at Aya while the second took Mieko's hand and rushed away to find another exit, they ran for a few seconds before a horrified scream was heard shortly after. "Through here!" The ANBU yelled and smashed through a door but soon stopped suddenly.

Mieko was confused when they stopped and looked at the ANBU and soon realised why he stopped as a blade in his stomach was only keeping him standing. "We've got you now." The person holding the blade said.

She looked in horror and confusion as she was a deathly gray skinned man but didn't recognise him. "Ah...Hello Mieko...I'm glad you came." Someone behind her said.

She turned around and was even more horrified to see her former teammate Kei, his greyish skin was now rotting slightly. "H-How are you a-alive?" She asked.

"We not too sure to be honest." Kei said, looking at his companion remove the blade from the bleeding ANBU that collapsed shortly after.

"W-Who is that?" Mieko asked.

"That? I don't know...I found him in a village." Kei says as he saw Aya walk into the room covered in blood. "Had fun?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone else out there is having fun out there." Aya says as she looks through the window as a few building exploded. "I think we better escape." She says.

"In a second..." Kei smirked as he knelt down to the badly wounded ANBU who was listening to the whole conversation. "Do you fear death?" He asked but the ANBU didn't reply. "Well...I think I've got enough energy to create another carrier." He then chuckled as he grabbed ANBU's head and breathed in deeply and exhaled a large amount of black smoke that nearly covered the ANBU but vanished quickly as the ANBU fell unconscious.

Mieko stared in shock. "Y-You can r-reproduce them n-now?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...but I lose a lot of power doing so, sort of makes me wish Kurosu was still alive since he was originally the one that produced them." Kei says, sounding very weak at the moment.

Xxxxx

Gaara stood in the middle of what would be known as a battle field, several Shinobi were wounded and a few dead Shinobi littered the street. "Why are you here?" Gaara yells as he managed to capture one of the cloaked but kept the head showing as he pulled her to him.

The cloaked person just chuckled. "We're here to take what's rightfully ours." The person said in a dark voice, revealing them self to be a woman.

"What is yours?" Gaara asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked.

Gaara was annoyed and removed the hood from the woman and revealed a black haired woman with deathly gray skin. "You're one of them." Gaara says in disbelief.

"Great." The woman smirked but Gaara soon crushed her with his sand, killing her instantly.

"Lord Gaara! The enemy have taken hostages!" A Shinobi yells as he ran to him.

Gaara cursed as he made his sand form the Shukaku spear, he looked to see the enemy trying to regroup, Gaara took aim and threw the spear and managed to impale one of them though the back.

Temari was nearby and waved her fan and caught one of them in a powerful whirlwind, slicing the person up and slicing a limb off. The enemy managed to group together and holding wounded Shinobi and a few civilians, Gaara appeared in front of them, looking highly angered.

"You try anything, I'll kill you." Gaara says.

"How will you do that?" One of the attackers asked.

Gaara just raised his hand and the person that said that sunk into the ground before he could react, the others looked and chuckled as they knew they wouldn't see him again. "If you do that again, we'll kill all these people right here, right now." One of the attackers with a hostage told them.

Gaara raised his hand towards the person, a small sand bullet formed and shot with blinding speed towards the person and went straight through his head. The others just looked and chuckled again as they just lost two of their men by doing something stupid, they looked around and counted four of their men remaining and saw the ones that didn't survive the start of the attack. Gaara raised his hands and the sand around them raised and towered over them. "I'll kill you all if you don't release them." Gaara says in a dark voice.

The attackers just looked amused. "And you'll kill these people, unlike you we don't care if any of us die." One of them grinned.

Black smoke suddenly appeared near them and four figures stood there, Gaara recognised one of them immediately. "Mieko!" Gaara yelled.

One of the people next to her quickly grabbed her and pulled her in from of himself. "Nice to see you...Gaara is it?" The blue haired person known as Kei asked as he pressed a kunai against Mieko's neck.

Gaara glared at them as the level of bloodlust raised to an all new high. "I will kill you." He growls.

"Yeah, and we wish the same to you." The red haired woman with scars on her face said. "Hey...didn't we kiss?" Aya asked

Gaara looked at her and the bloodlust somehow doubled as he remembered the time someone tricked him by disguising them self as Mieko. "You...will...die...painfully." Gaara says, his voice filled with hatred.

"Now, now Gaara, you may have the upper hand here with this sand and all..." Kei says looking up as the night sky was blocked by sand. "But we needed to get your attention and so we're taking Mieko and we'll get our revenge...we demand that you come to us at your border closest to the Fire Country with your sister." Kei demands as they walked slowly backwards towards the large group.

"Why?" Gaara asked, trying to think straight but the Shukaku was screaming for blood.

"Because no one escapes MY world and destroys it! Everyone has to die there! No one escapes!" Kei yells in fury.

"And no one goes into MY village and kill those that I sworn to protect with my life! And then threaten me by trying to harm Mieko!" Gaara yells.

"But at least you still have a home." Kei says, standing behind the group with Aya.

"You two...cover our escape." Aya pokes the back of the two closest them.

"What should we do with the hostages?" One of them asked.

"Do whatever you want." Aya says, backing slowly away with Kei and the very scared Mieko, Kei knocked the woman out and handed her to the man next to him.

"Hold her and don't lose her." Kei orders him as he breathed deeply.

"Do you really expect us to escape this?" The one that took Mieko asked.

Kei sighed and took Mieko back and backhanded him, making his subordinate go flying into a building, killing him instantly, Kei handed Mieko on his other side while the Shinobi surrounding them looked in confusion. "Take her and don't ask questions." He tells him.

The two groups waited for the other to move or awaited orders. "Go!" Aya yelled and started running towards the nearest exit to the village, Kei was soon following with his subordinate holding Mieko and one other subordinates threw their prisoners at the Shinobi and went into action. One followed Kei as the two that Aya ordered to attack charged towards the Shinobi.

Gaara quickly captured one of the attacking ones and crushed him to dead and soon was on pursuit of the ones running away as Temari and the other Shinobi took care of the last attacker. Gaara was feeling the Shukaku trying to take over but he pushed it back, needing to save Mieko before it was too late.

Several Shinobi saw the small group trying to escape and tried to stop them but Aya pushed them away by smashing through them with her fists and Earth Style Jutsu's. They soon saw the exit and were heading straight towards it, Kei seemed to stop for a second as he breathed in deeply and Aya quickly stood by his side and helped him move. "Maybe I...shouldn't have...done that!" Kei yells.

The gate that seemed like a tunnel with no roof was surrounded by several ninja, waiting for them to try and get through them all. A large amount of wind seemed to come from behind them, some thought it was just a sand storm coming, but some looked back and stared in horror as a giant blacker then black cloud was coming upon them and the ninja that were consumed screamed in pain and horror. "What is that!" One of them finally screamed and tried to run to safety.

They all turned and were shocked as they soon tried to escape; the small group of the possessed kept charging and were consumed by the cloud. Gaara was close behind but used all the sand around him and launched it at the cloud, making it smash against it and pushed it away from the village. "Mieko!" Gaara yelled, using all his chakra to try and destroy the cloud that he recognised as a Yami but supersized, he made it through and the Yami was forced out of the village and managed to see the group running towards a ring of people he assumed were possessed also. "Mieko!" Gaara yelled again and quickly followed.

The group were close to the circle of people that were performing hand signs and using a large amount of chakra as Gaara could feel the power coming. But he didn't care and was only focused on saving Mieko, her captor was close to the circle and Gaara thought it was now or never and used the sand in from of the person to form a spear that went through his chest and killed him. Mieko's unconscious body hit the ground and Gaara was about to use the sand to take her away but the other possessed person took Mieko and quickly jumped into the circle.

Gaara cursed and sent sand outside the circle to kill them but the sand then hit an invisible barrier, making sure the sand couldn't get any farer. He screamed in anger and tried to use the sand within the circle but couldn't use it, he looked closed and saw that the sand was wet, too heavy for him to use. Gaara stopped by the edge of the barrier and kept screaming Mieko's name; Kei turned around and chuckled at Gaara's behaviour. "Ah love...I hope to see that pain again." Kei smiles. "Let's go and bring darkness into the land!"

The circle of people nodded and soon performed several hand signs, black smoke soon surrounded then and it spun around, forming a black tornado that reached for the sky and hid the people within. Gaara saw this and thought if the barrier dropped, the damage this thing could do may be bound his capability to stop, the barrier didn't drop but the tornado shot towards the sky and exploded. The explosion covered the sky and blocked out the stars, moon and any form of light, making the land seem nothing more than a black wall, but before the darkness completely surrounded him, the people within the barrier weren't there anymore. "Mieko!" Gaara yelled in anger and worry, frightened that he lost her forever and felt the Shukaku coming to surface.

"Gaara!" A woman yelled, he turned towards the sound and saw Temari with several other ninja behind her holding torches to bring light to the darkness, Temari looked worried as she saw the Shukaku's eyes instead of Gaara's green eyes. "Gaara...calm down...it won't do any good for anyone if you lose control." Temari says, raising her hands in the hopes to calm him down.

Gaara did seem to calm down but looked upset. "I lost her." Gaara says, losing the first person that he ever cared for and loved.

"It's alright Gaara...we just have to go to where they said to meet us and we'll take her back." Temari said, not sure if they will but needed to keep Gaara calm.

Gaara's face then looked angry. "We will take her back and I will kill everyone that gets in my way!" Gaara yells, making the people around him look worried.

Xxxxx

Naruto and his group have been travelling during that time, they were feeling exhausted as they were moving and making sure nothing came out of the dark woods. "When do we enter the Dark Zone?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see that inn right there." Nobu pointed ahead of them.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"It's about half a mile back that way." Nobu said and pointed behind them, making a couple look nervous and a few of the braver ones chuckle.

"So...what's so bad? If that place is safe enough to stay standing in this place, I don't see the risk." Naruto says.

"I wouldn't say that Naruto, every ninja should expect the unexpected." Sarutobi says, walking on his walking stick.

"Plus all I can smell is death." Tsume says, getting a headache because of it.

"Really? I'm enjoying it." Anko chuckled

"I think we should check to see if that place is still habited." Yamato says.

"I see several troublesome scenarios if we check." Shikamaru says.

"I think even the dumbass can see that many." Sasuke says, looking into the darkness in confusion as he could swear he saw the shadows move in the darkness.

They stood before the entrance and tried to push it open but couldn't. "I think it's barricaded." Kakashi says. "So that means someone must be in there to have barricaded."

"Well I think I can smell people here...but it's hard to tell." Tsume says.

"I'll break it down with the power of youth!" Guy yells and easily smashed through the door.

"...Or we could've checked for another entrance." Kakashi says as he walked through the destroyed door and most of the others followed except from Yamato, Kotetsu and Izumo who stood guard outside.

They all looked around the large bar area, noticing that most of the glass was shattered and that blood was everywhere. "...I think we missed the action." Anko says, walking forward in search of an undamaged bottle of sake.

"I'll cheek upstairs." Nobu tells them, hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked towards the stairs and went up them.

"I'll take the basement." Guy says as he was followed by Lee, heading down a hall that seemed to have blood trailing away or towards the basement.

Anko was about to go behind the bar until a knife was thrown towards her head; she only managed to dodge it as someone screamed and jumped at Anko with a blade in hand. Anko cursed as she grabbed the person's wrist, smashed his head against the counter while pulling his blade arm behind him and twisted it so he dropped the blade. Everyone was surprised by the attack and were about to charge but saw Anko had it under control. "Please! Just kill me and have done with it!" The attacker yelled in pain.

"Don't tempt me! You tried to kill me!" Anko yelled in anger.

A scream was heard and they saw another person fly away from where Guy was and smashed against an already destroyed table and cried in pain. "That was very unyouthful to attack without announcing yourself!" Guy yelled as he came back into the room.

Two men jumped out of hiding places at the destroyed bar and held up crossbows at the group. "Leave now demons! Or we'll kill you like the demons you sent us!" The man that was thrown against the destroyed table yelled as he crawled towards the other two.

"Demon? We are not demons; we are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." Sarutobi told them.

"Yeah right! The last ninja that went through here said that he'd help and he ended up being a demon!" The man yelled as he was now behind the two armed men, one was now pointing his crossbow at Anko.

"Hey! We are not demon!" Naruto yelled, hating being told he was a demon throughout his.

"Oh? And why would the Shinobi want to be in this hell hole?" One of the armed men asked.

"We're on a mission to wipe this darkness from this world once and for all." Kakashi tells them, raising his hands to show they mean no harm.

"I think they're telling the truth..." The other armed man says.

"Oh sure! Let's forget all about me! OW!" The man Anko was holding down yelled as she twisted his arm further.

"You attacked me first jackass!" Anko yelled.

"We're here to see if there are people here and hopefully rest here until the sun rises." The Third Hokage says.

"Sunrise? There hasn't been any sunshine for over a month!" The unarmed man yelled.

Tsume sighed in frustration. "Look! How's about we calm down and stop yelling!" She yells, the two armed men lowered their weapons slowly. "Good, now who are you and what happened here?" Tsume asked.

"This is the innkeeper." One of the armed men says, pointing to the unarmed man behind him. "The rest of us are just mercenaries that took refuge here, but it was already taken by demons and a bloodbath happened shortly after."

"So that would explain the blood." Naruto says.

"Yeah, and we couldn't kill them all and sealed them in different rooms while we rest until we're capable to move again." The mercenary said.

A slit second later and the ceiling collapsed and Nobu was laying on top of the rubble with his blade drawn, looking roughed up. "I think there're possessed people up there." Nobu says in pain as he was about to get up but someone dived down the hole and smashed into Nobu, causing the floor around them to collapse.

Everyone stared in shock and quickly moved to the hole in the ground to see Nobu trying to kill the person that crashed into him. "Nobu!" Shikamaru yelled and was about to jump down to help him but one of the mercenaries.

"Don't! There's more down there!" He yelled.

Nobu quickly smashed his fist into the possessed in the throat, making him cough and gasp for air as Nobu pushed him off and was about to stand but noticed several people standing around him. "Shit...there's dead people walking down here-" Nobu said but soon cursed loudly as they dog piled him.

Naruto cursed as he jumped down to save Nobu, Kakashi, Guy and Lee jumped down to help, the three pulled them off Nobu as he struggled as they bit him. They were throwing the undead across the room and picked up Nobu and lifted him through the hole, the other three were quickly lifted up by the others just before the undead grabbed them.

The three were breathing hard as they saw the undead trying to reach up to them but the hole was too high up luckily enough. "That fucking hurt." Nobu complained.

Naruto and Lee seemed more distressed then the one that was attacked. "What's the matter with you?" Tsume asked.

"That's..." Lee began.

"That's similar to how Kiba died..." Naruto said in a discouraged voice. "Hole...undead..."

"What?" Tsume said and also looked dishearten now.

"Yeah...hard to remember..." Shikamaru says.

"They weren't there before...there was over a few dozen people down there but they were dead before." The mercenary said, making everyone look surprised by the number of dead down there. "There was a village nearby that took shelter here."

"That's great, and just so you know, the possessed can bring the dead back to life." Shikamaru said.

"That sucks." Anko says.

"Yeah...get of me!" The man that she was still twisting his arm.

"I think we've got to get out of here." Shikamaru says and was about to head for the door.

"You think that's wise?" Someone said below them, they looked down to see a possessed woman standing in the middle of the group of undead.

"And why would that be?" Sarutobi said in a hatful voice as he stared down at her.

"Because they're waiting out there." She chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Yamato was thrown through the door with a large gash across his chest. "Good timing." The woman chuckled.

Everyone rushed outside to see Izumo being dragged away by black smoke, while Kotetsu charging with his Conch Shell Mace to try and save him. "Shit!" Asuma cursed and charged after him with Tsume, Guy and Lee close behind.

The others were about to follow but the people in the inn shouted. "You can't leave us here!" The innkeeper yelled.

"And you're forgetting me!" Nobu yelled.

Everyone stopped and cursed as they all vanished within the darkness. "What should we do?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know." Sarutobi said.

"Damn it...if we try and go and save them, we could end up getting lost and taken out one by one." Kakashi says.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells and several clones appeared and rushed out into the darkness. "I'll try and find them and bring them here." Naruto says.

"Very smart Naruto...I just hope they'll be fine." Sarutobi says, worried about his son.

"You'll end up having a scar with that wound." Anko says as she was patching Yamato up as they went to check on him.

"What happened Yamato?" Sarutobi asked, hoping that Yamato will be alright.

"I don't know, a small child came out of the woods...we thought it was another survivor...so me and Izumo went to make sure it was alright...but the child was a possessed and attacked me and captured Izumo." Yamato says as he gritted his teeth.

"Well that sucks, using children to attack." Anko says.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru says.

"If you think about it, no one would suspect a child." Nobu chuckled.

"True." Shikamaru says, not liking it but it was true.

Sarutobi sighs as he looks down the hole at the undead and the possessed woman. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Why not?" The woman asked.

"Because it's evil and you deserve to die!" Naruto yells, wanting to kill the person. "I could just understand that last world! But why are you still trying to kill people!"

"Because no one should have escaped...anyone escapes that world...we only killed a dozen or so every month...but now we've ruined hundreds of people lives." The woman chuckled.

"Yeah...but you're going to die for all those lives you've ruined." Naruto says and was about to activate a Jutsu but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, we can get even more information from this woman." Kakashi says.

"Yeah dumbass." Sasuke agreed yet also wanted to kill these people.

"Yeah...but I've got a confession to make." The woman says making they all looked at her. "Those mercenaries are possessed." The woman chuckled.

They all looked confused and looked at them, making their eyes widen as they now had gray skin and black eyes. "Yeah, we were just checking to see if you came." One of the mercenaries said before charging at them and tackled Shikamaru into the hole.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled but one of the other mercenaries grabbed Naruto from behind. "Get off me!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed the person in the spine, killing him as black smoke escaped his body, Naruto threw the body off and jumped into the hole to save Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke jumped into the hole with him. Anko pulled out her kunai and jumped towards the innkeeper who looked in horror. "Don't! I'm normal! I thought they were normal! They saved my life!" The innkeeper yelled, Anko pressed her kunai against his neck.

"Why should I believe you?" Anko asked as Sarutobi looked down the hole.

"Because the man you was holding down went towards the basement door!" The innkeeper yelled.

Anko's and Sarutobi's eyes widened and they rushed towards the basement door while Yamato and Nobu managed to stand. They all looked in horror as the last mercenary stood before an open door with his hand out. "You may feed on their flesh!" He yells and several undead rushed pass him towards the small group.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you liked it, but I feel as though it wasn't as good as the others, please review. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
